Talk:Drop rate/Birthday Present/old
If I'm correct... THIS Article is page number 15,000 :P — Poki#3 , 19:59, 2 March 2007 (CST) The percentages need redoing at some point — Skuld 12:18, 15 March 2007 (CDT) You're too late, I just re-did them. Mwahaha. --50x19px user:Zerris 12:20, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Or, I did until you messed them up again... your problem now. --50x19px user:Zerris 12:21, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::I may have overwrote them, I got an edit conflict with you >.> — Skuld 12:22, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yep, you sure did. --50x19px user:Zerris 12:23, 15 March 2007 (CDT) It's not out of 40, it's out of 20... I think you included "total" in your numbers, thus double counting. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 14:59, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Please insert new entries ( table 1) at the end so we can keep track and update the 2nd table without having to search all-over table1 --ipolych 10:11, 21 March 2007 (GMT+2) The Summary of 1st Birthday data is not even close to the current data... --Skax459 17:35, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Someone screwed with the data.. I got 2 necrid horsemen and 2 wallows.... — Skuld 06:13, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Whats this? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Drop_rate/Birthday_Present&diff=next&oldid=736639 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Drop_rate/Birthday_Present&diff=next&oldid=739225? — Skuld 06:27, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Also notice that the last entry marks the total but not the white category. Not sure which is wrong, here. When it's sorted out, I got a wallow and a jade armor. Cyrogenic 11:13, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Mine I got a Jade Armor as my first ever birthday present 2 weeks ago. I'm not exactly sure how to add to the table and which statistic I should update... so... someone help me add :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:36, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Added you. — Poki#3 , 10:54, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Fancy doing mine? I got 2 wallows and 2 necrids, someone changed it and I don't want to mess up the data — Skuld 10:56, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Uhhh... OK, let's just add that to the bottom, and leave the old entry alone. Will be clear, and won't effect the numbers. — Poki#3 , 11:00, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Thank you — Skuld 11:02, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't thank me for things so trivial ^^; — Poki#3 , 11:03, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I'm due for 2 more miniatures soonish so could someone explain how to add to that table? Or mebe I'll just let someone help me.... do I just add to Table 1 and then update the last row of percentages on table 1? And leave table 2 alone because someone will update that? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Basically you just do something like this. The rest is optional. Just add the Miniature name, a number in the right place (rarity), a number in the total, sign, update the total numbers (don't forget about the "|-"). Percentage and Level 2 are optional, because someone else can do that if you don't feel comfterable. And remember to use the "Show Preview" button. — Poki#3 , 07:44, 10 April 2007 (CDT) bias wouldn't this be bias towards people who got greens because they want to show off?Hapsta 14:09, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Seeing a tally of 0 greens, I'd say no. (hint - greens don't come from B-Day presents) As far as Golds are concerned, possibly... but there's the same risk on every drop chart. It's inheirant bias, no easy way to remove it beyond telling people not to do it. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Bone dragon does — Skuld 14:19, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, silly me. Still 0 though. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:21, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Actually, my friend Fullmoon Basara got a Bone Dragon minipet out of his first birthday present about a week ago. Crenel 23:49, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Hapsta is very likely right about inducing some bias by encouraging people to contribute. Yet in statistics you sometimes have to go with the bias when the alternative would be something like collecting no data at all. Wich would be the case for birthday presents, since you cant repeat the experiment yourself. You just have to keep the potential bias in mind when analysing the data. --MRA 15:40, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Second Birthday Present The section is labled First Birthday Present. What will we do when (if) Second Birthday Presents arrive? --MRA 15:40, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Make a new page. Depends what will the present actually be, but if something random where drop rate can be calculated then yeah. — Poki#3 , 17:15, 15 April 2007 (CDT)